It Was Always You
by mahwish1
Summary: The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood, You're my downfall, you're my muse, My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues, I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you. – A sequel to 'Love will find a way' - Sorato with other pairings included!
1. Prologue

Hey guys. I'm here (once again).

This is a sequel to my previous story, "_Love Will Find a Way._" I really hope you'll enjoy it as much I have while writing it.

I want to put a special thanks to my incredible Beta readers who have helped me with the story. Thank you so much:

"_Digi-Girl101_"

"_digidestined4eva_."

You both have done an incredible job at taking a look through my work. You both are the best!- I can really recommend them both, if anyone needs a beta reader.

I hope you enjoy the first part of the story.

Please, do give me your feedback because they mean the world to me. They are the only ones which makes me keep writing.

Enjoy!:)

Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon.

* * *

_What happened to Matt and Sora's life after they decided to move in together? What does life have in store for them in the future?  
_

* * *

_~ 'Cause all of me, Loves all of you ~_

_~ Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you, You're my end and my beginning ~_

_**Prologue**_

Years had gone by, almost like a blur; everyone was pretty much working and getting on with their lives. They had all achieved the jobs they had wanted from the beginning. Some had taken different courses to get higher up in the work force and some had decided to work right away.

The younger ones were in University for the past four years. TK was studying Japanese literature as he had always had an interest in the Japanese language and wanted to develop his reading, culture, and writing skills. His girlfriend, Kari, was studying to become a school teacher; it was something she had wanted to study for a while as she loved to work with children.

Ken wanted to become a policeman, whereas Yolei was studying to become a nurse. Davis was studying economics as he wanted to settle down with his own chain of noodle restaurants– or so was his goal. Other than that he was dating a girl he had known for a year now and they seemed pretty happy with each other.

As the younger ones were still in University, the Chosen were out working in different fields to gain some real work experience.

Tai had led himself into working at the federal government, inside their affair analyses department. This wasn't something which surprised anyone as Tai had always wanted to change the system and try to settle a balance between the real world and the Digital World.

Catherine was busy working at the solicitor office, taking up different cases now and then.

Izzy was working at a Japanese technology company, where he was working at developing software alongside others who were working at the same project.

Mimi was working at a restaurant and finally managed to become a chef for the place.

Sora had worked as a fashion editor and had taken a journalist course, which led her to be a fashion editor in a famous magazine. This opportunity could give her a chance to look deeper into the ever-changing fashion-world.

Matt went on to join the Japan Air Self-Defense Force to become a Military test pilot to fulfill his longtime dream – to become an astronaut. He was currently working in the Air Force, where he worked in the engineering department. He had yet to experience traveling up to space.

Even though they were getting on with their lives they had also matured a lot over the given years, and at the same time maintained their close relationship with each other.

* * *

To Be Continued!

What do you think so far? It's just a small preview of what's going to happen in the story. ^_^

Please, leave a review, I would love to hear your thoughts! :)


	2. Chapter 1

Hello my lovely readers ^_^

Thank you for liking the Prologue! It was really nice to read the reviews :)

Enjoy the 1st Chapter.

Disclaimer – I do not own Digimon.

* * *

**Chapter One**

One day Matt had to go to work early in the morning, while Sora still had two hours before she had to leave. Matt yawned and stretched as he took a glance at the table beside him and read the clock as it said _'8:00 a.m.'_

He got up into a sitting position and saw his girlfriend sleeping beside him with sheet draped around her body. How he wished he could just get a couple of hours of more sleep, but he had an important conference to attend today. He shook the thought from his head and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, so he could get the sleepiness washed away.

Twenty minutes later he was dressed in a black dress shirt with matching dress pants. He made his way toward the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. Fifteen minutes later he was finished and made his way to the bedroom to collect his cellphone and car keys. But before he left, he made his way toward his girlfriend, bent down and placed a kiss on her temple before walking out from the house – leaving her sleeping peacefully on the bed.

Sora however woke up one hour later and noticed that the bed was empty, which made her realize that Matt must have left for work. She took a glance at the clock and decided to get up so she could get ready to go to work. Half an hour later she had showered and was wearing a navy blue dress which went just above her knees and a beige colored blazer with a pair of high heels.

Over the years she had managed to take care of herself in a more fashionable way. It was high time for her to style herself, as she wished to appear presentable in front of her co-workers. She was an editor of a famous magazine after all.

She grabbed some fruit from a bowl in the kitchen and noticed that it was time for her to leave. She grabbed a pile of papers, a file where all her sketches were, and a notepad to write on which she placed inside her dark brown handbag. She grabbed her cell phone and keys, than headed out.

Later on that evening, Sora was sitting at a cafe with a hot latte on the table in front of her. She had just gotten off from work and went straight to a café in downtown Odaiba. She was going to meet up with her mother, as it had been a while since they had spent some time together. She had been so busy with work that she could rarely take time off to see her.

The auburn haired woman took a glance around the café and saw a couple around her age sitting a few tables away from her.

She noticed that they were talking and laughing about something. She couldn't help but smile at the sight as a certain blond crept into her mind. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she was going to date the bearer of the crest of friendship. She always thought that she was no good for him, since he had always been popular with the girls. However that had changed. She had a smile on her lips as she thought of the current state she was in with Matt. So much had happened in the last few years, and she led her mind wander back to the memories.

What she remembered the most was an afternoon where everyone had come together to support Matt, as he had officially finished his pilot training. He was so happy that day; even she had looked forward for the day he was coming home after being away for so long. He hadn't seen her or the others for a few years because of the course he was taking.

Sora let out a quiet laugh as she recalled Tai's words that day.

_They stood inside a tall building with wide glass windows where everyone had just finished watching their friend's section of the pilot training._

_"I bet he's boosting his ego, comparing himself with Tom Cruise's character in Top Gun. Y'know, all he needs now is a pair of aviator sun glasses and he's set." Tai said while standing beside Sora._

_The auburn haired woman rolled her eyes although a small laugh escaped her lips._

_Meanwhile the girls tried to tease Sora. "You know, it's like what we've always said – women love men in uniform and your boyfriend are now officially a pilot – a pilot can you believe it?" Mimi said with excitement in her voice._

_"You better prepare yourself Sora, because he's going to come home every day wearing that green uniform," Catherine winked at her._

_"Ahem!" the brunette crossed his arms in front of his chest and faced her girlfriend. "Your boyfriend wears a suit on daily basis. Nothing can beat that," Tai declared, wearing a smug look on his face._

_Sora turned her attention to her boyfriend, who was being greeted by the others._

_"And the Hot-shot has finally joined us with his presence." Tai smirked._

_"Way to go bro, congrats."_

_"Yeah, it was so awesome."_

_"We're going to look forward to you taking us to the skies someday."_

_They patted him on the back as he made his way toward his girlfriend with a smirk playing on his lips. "So Miss Takenouchi, what does the lady have to say?"_

_She wrapped his arms around his neck enthusiastically? "I'm so proud of you. You did fantastic!"_

_He waited a few seconds for the magical words which she already knew he was expecting from her. She placed a hand on his chest and whispered lightly. _

_"Let's just say that I'm extremely happy to know that you're going to bring this home." Clearly referring to his pilot uniform which caused him to smirk._

But just like any other relationships they had a couple of things to work with. Sure, he was messy just like any other guy would be; left his dirty clothes on the floor sometimes or slept with his mouth wide open, but he was the guy she wanted. He did the dishes, cleaned up after him when necessary, but most importantly they were both there for each other when they needed someone to listen to. They made sure to give each other their personal space, since they were friends as well to begin with. He completed her in a way no one else ever could.

She let her mind wander back on an incident which happened a few months ago late at night – a night she couldn't forget as she had gotten no sleep at all.

_"What are you smiling at?" a voice said while lying in the bed with the covers around. The voice was a mix of irritation, fear and bit of calmness as well._

_The blond snickered quietly against her smooth skin. "Nothing, it's nothing. I just never thought that you __would be one of those who are afraid of little lightning. I mean after the amount of things we've been through in the Digital World, lightning shouldn't be a problem."_

_Sora raised her gaze and looked at him. "Lightning is a whole different chapter and has nothing to do with the Digital World!"_

_"Right." Matt didn't seem too convinced by her explanation._

_She narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't get me started on how you behave when someone mentions the Darkness."_

_He looked at her and knew she was right. However, he still gave her a mischievous smile. "Touché."_

_A strong roar of lightning could be heard through the closed window in the bedroom. Sora shifted slightly closer to Matt where he made sure that she felt safe and secure in his arms. "Don't worry__,__ I'll be your soldier to protect you from the Big Bad Thundermon."_

_She gave him an amused look before replying. "You're technically not a soldier."_

_"But I did take the pilot course."_

_"Which still doesn't make you a soldier."_

_He smirked at her. "But I'm your soldier, no?"_

_"That you are." she said as she closed her eyes and went back to trying to get to sleep – despite the loud noises outside._

_A moment later a voice interrupted the silence as the heavy lights kept roaring outside. "You know, we've been through worse!"_

_"Have not!"_

_"Are you sure we're talking about the same Digital World here? I mean have you forgot the time when we-"_

_"Just shut up and hold me!" She exclaimed as she shifted closer to his chest. He smirked by the sudden closeness between them. It was like nothing could separate them – not even thin air. Matt planted a soft kiss on her temple and whispered words of love and comfort while he held her throughout the night._

But that didn't mean that they had the most perfect relationship ever. They weren't perfect and therefore they did mess up sometimes. They did fight over small things, but they knew how to make it up to each other afterwards. Besides it was healthy for a relationship to have fights once in a while, she recalled reading it somewhere in a magazine Mimi showed her once.

_They were both seated in the living room having a rather heated argument. "Don't try to shut me out! Please, that's all what I ask for."_

_"Look, I can't deal with this right now." Matt snapped clenching his jaw trying to calm himself. The only thing he wanted was peace and to be left alone. He made his way toward the front door._

_"What are you doing?" Sora asked her boyfriend. "Don't you dare walk out on me? Matt!" She tried to call after him but he had already gone out the door._

_She stood alone in the living room as she closed her eyes and sighed._

_Matt hadn't returned for a few hours and she wondered where he had gone off to._

_Sora made her way to the bedroom when her eyes caught something familiar lying on one of the top shelves in their bedroom. She lightly thought back on the small silver piano she got from him for her birthday years ago. What she remembered the most was the meaning behind the gesture._

_"Life is like a piano. The white keys represent happy moments and the black keys show sadness. But as you go through life's journey, remember that both keys are played together to give music."_

_She was too occupied with her thoughts that she didn't notice the blond standing by the door at their bedroom. He knew what she was staring at and took a few steps forward where he carefully wrapped his arms around her from behind. "I'm sorry about earlier. I had lot on my mind and I let it out on you."_

_She shook her head. "I hate it. I hate it when you do this. The way you just walk out and shut me out."_

_"I know, Sor'. I'm sorry I let it out on you. I'm sorry." She heard him say. What she noticed in the voice was that he meant it. He genuinely meant that he was sorry._

_She shook her head and placed her hand on his. "Its life isn't it? It doesn't necessarily have sun shine and rainbows all the time."_

Yet they still maintained their teasing banters through the years. Her mind went to the one morning they were working out.

_Matt came inside the front door after finishing his work out session at the gym with Tai. He wiped the sweat off from his forehead and made his way to the living room where he found his girlfriend sitting on a blue gym mat in the middle of the room. With eyes closed. She was wearing grey sweatpants and a black tank top while her hair was tied back into a ponytail._

_Sora stretched one leg on each side at the front and the back. She placed her hands flat on the floor as she tried to lift her back up as much as she could. She exhaled gently in a calm manner. She was doing her daily Yoga exercise. She rose from the floor and went toward the next position._

_The auburn haired woman stood on one leg while the other was stretched up in a curve behind her, holding into the foot with her hand. Her other arm was stretched right in front of her while trying to find a suitable balance. This was called "King Dance Pose" She recalled Yolei telling her once._

_Matt silently continued to watch her from the doorway with a smirk playing across his lips. 'Damn' he thought. Part of him felt great by just watching her doing these exercises. "I should really start coming home earlier from the gym." He thought silently._

_"How did you manage to get so flexible?" he asked, entering the room._

_She turned her head to his direction as she smiled while continuing to do the exercise. "I have my ways."_

_Matt made it to the couch as he sat down and exhaled loudly._

_Sora blinked, curiously. "What's wrong? Couldn't keep up with Tai's work-out schedule?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "He was the one who needed a break all the time. By the way are you implying that your boyfriend's strength and stamina aren't that good? I thought you had a pretty good idea how well I was doing at that area."_

_Her cheeks started to color as she caught the double meaning – but she of course tried her best not to show it. He stretched lightly and took off his white T-shirt. Doing that did not help to the situation at all._

_Sora's eyes followed the blond as he made his way toward the kitchen to get a bottle of water. He returned while taking a sip. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself, but she just couldn't take her eyes off from his well-formed torso. She could never get tired watching him no matter how many times she had actually witnessed him walking around like that._

_She was even starting to mess up with the position she was in._

_"Having hard time maintaining the balance, Takenouchi?"_

_"No, not at all. What makes you say that?" she tried to stretch out again._

_He raised an eyebrow and made his way toward her. Close enough where she could feel his hot breath down her neck._

_"What about now?" he huskily whispered close to her ear which sent shivers down her body._

_"No!" she said insisted determinedly._

_He ran a finger along the exposed skin he could find. "You sure?" he teased her as he could easily tell she was lying._

_"Matt, you're distracting me!"_

_"Oh, now I am?" He smirked and made his way back to the couch._

_She then started to bend down trying to touch her toes. However she stopped when she noticed the grin on his face. "Don't you need to take a shower from your work out session?"_

_"Nah, I'm perfectly fine where I am." he grinned eyeing the position she was in. He was certainly enjoyed the view. "Although I do think you could need a cold shower afterwards based on your incoming thoughts you just had a few minutes ago – just suggestion?" he smiled innocently at her._

_She took a cushion which was lying beside her and threw it at him playfully. "Go take a shower!"_

_He caught the cushion and shook his head lightly. "Alight, besides I already know how flexible you are, but it wouldn't hurt seeing it again." He winked at her before leaving for the bathroom._

_She stood shaking her head with a smile as she continued to do her yoga session._

Sora was too occupied by her own trails of thought that she almost didn't notice her mother making her way towards the table. It was only when she heard her calling out her name that she snapped out of her heavy thoughts and saw her mother smiling at her.

"Hi, mom." Sora greeted to her. Toshiko Takenouchi placed her bag on the table and sat down in front of her daughter. "Sora, I'm so sorry for making you wait. There were a couple of things I needed to take care of before I could close the shop."

She smiled and shook her head slightly. "It's okay, mom."

Soon enough they both ordered the food they wanted and enjoyed their mother-daughter time together.

"So tell me, how are things going with you and Matt?" Sora's mom inquired, as the elder woman took a bite of her chicken salad.

"It's going really good actually."

Toshiko smiled and took a moment to study her daughter. She was no longer the little girl she had raised but a beautiful woman now, sitting opposite of her. "I'm glad everything is going well between you two. I couldn't be happier on your behalf."

Sora could feel her cheek redden by her mother's warm words. "Thank you mom, it means a lot."

For the rest of the evening they sat and enjoyed talking with each other.

* * *

To Be Continued!

Please leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter :)


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the heartwarming reviews! It really feels nice to know that you are enjoying it as much as my previous story. I just hope I don't let you guys down. ^_^

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Matt had finally gotten what he wanted from the very beginning, but somewhere along the journey he wanted something more in his life than achieving the goals he started out with. Therefore, he had been having some different kind of thoughts lately. He had started to think about family and what step he should take in getting to it.

He had even shared his thoughts with his dad about it and the advice he had gotten from him was "_I think you should go for it, son, I know it will be the best decision to make for both of you._"

One day he was sitting with Tai at his apartment playing FIFA 13 on his Xbox – well that was the one thing they hadn't managed to let go of.

Even though many years had gone by, Tai was pretty much the same – still the soccer loving guy, who at times could be goofy and funny, yet serious and brave as well; especially when it really mattered. They had just finished playing a match for the fourth time and the brunet had once more been fully concentrated on the match.

Tai leaned back into the black couch with a huge grin on his face. "And the good looking champion wins yet again."

Matt raised an eyebrow at the brunet. "Which sets the score 2-2, so basically it's a tie."

"Whatever, I won this round which was our last match so it makes me the winner".

Tai reached out and pointed at his friend as he began to sing. "I am the champion, my friend and I'll keep on fighting 'till the end. I am the champion, I am the champion, no time for losers 'cause I am the champion of the world!"

The blond rolled his eyes at his long time best friend. Tai stood up from his seat and headed to the kitchen.

"You want a soda?"

"Yeah, sure."

He called from the living room, as he found himself getting lost in the heavy train of thoughts which invaded his mind. Actually, this had been going on for some time now, but he didn't know what to do about it. It was quite something, and he couldn't stop thinking about it lately.

In the meantime, Tai had returned with two cans of soda in his hand. He handed one of them to Matt and sat down on the couch as they opened their sodas and took a sip from it.

Matt decided to talk to Tai about the reason behind him zoning out so much lately. He took a glance at him and decided to get right to the point.

"I'm thinking taking a step further with Sora."

The brunet raised an eyebrow at the blond. "Dude I don't need to know about your personal life and the things you two do in your spare time."

He blinked in confusion. "What!?"

"Don't give me that look."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about."

The blond, shook his head in pure disbelief. "Seriously, how are you going to be an ambassador like this?"

"How are you going to be an astronaut?"

"I have skills and something called a brain."

"Hey, I have brain too! Being an ambassador takes a lot of hard work and dedication. More than just pushing a couple of buttons here and there."

"Oh yeah 'cuz flying up in the space and being a test pilot is not hard work and takes no brain cells at all."

"Exactly." Tai flashed him one of his big smiles.

He rolled his eyes at his brown haired friend in front of him. "Whatever. Back to what I was saying. I'm thinking about something else here..." He looked over at him and tried to see if the other understood.

"Taking a step further... with Sora..."

The brunet in turn raised an eyebrow at him in pure confusion until suddenly it hit him. "Damn. You're serous?"

"I think I am. I love her and I really think that she's the one."

"Wow! Then the only thing I can say to you is that go for it. I mean, I don't think she'll find someone better to spend her life with."

"That's just it. Do you think she'll say yes? Do you think she'll feel the same way?"

He leaned back into the couch. "I'm pretty damn sure she's feeling the same way, Matt. She loves you, hell you both can't stop taking small glances at each other whenever we hang out with the others. And not to mention you both have been dating for a long time now. I think it's about time."

He hesitated slightly, "You don't think I'm rushing things here?"

Tai raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, let me put it this way then. You've both been friends for fourteen years, been dating each other for six of them; hell it even took you whole year to get laid at the beginning of your relationship..."

"Eight months!" the blond corrected him.

"Oh yeah, let's not forget the minor detail here."

"Shut it. Thanks to you, everyone knows. Hell, I bet the whole town knows about something happened years ago."

His friend cleared his throat. "As I was saying... no, I don't think you're rushing things here, man," he joked.

"Hmph..."

"On a more serious note though, you should go for it. Sora is going to say yes, trust me. I'm her close friend, remember?"

He thought for a while and couldn't help but feel thankful that he had his best friend to help him through all this. "Thanks man, it helped a lot."

"Don't mention it, Blondie." Tai said, winking in his direction.

"Stop calling me Blondie, I have a name you know."

"Whatever, have you bought a ring yet?"

"No, not yet. I was hoping you could come with me to look at one. What'd you say?"

He nodded. "Sure, I'll come with you."

"Great. Thanks man, I owe you one."

They took off from there and reached a jewelry shop downtown Odaiba. They parked Matt's car outside and got inside the shop.

The guys then started to look around in the shop and at the glass cases of different jewelry and rings. Silver, gold, diamond, gemstones – they had everything. Soon enough they were greeted by a receptionist in her 30's.

"Hello. Can I help you two?"

"Yes, we're looking for an engagement ring and maybe you could help us to find one?"

"Ah yes, of course. Right this way." She showed them a couple of engagement rings, but something wasn't quite right.

She placed a couple of trays of rings in front of them and picked one ring up so they could have a better look at it. "This one is fine white gold ring where the details give it a more natural look."

The two guys were confused and gave each other a brief look. Tai looked over his shoulder and muttered

"Uh, Matt why is she showing us men's engagement rings?"

"I have no idea."

However the woman continued speaking to them. The two guys tried several times to cut in but with no luck. She turned her attention toward Tai as she spoke. "So who will be wearing the ring? I'll be guessing you'll be the one wearing it?"

The brunet furrowed his brows in pure confusion. "Why would I be wearing one?"

She then looked at Matt with the ring in her hand. "Oh, so it's you who'll be wearing it then?"

"No?"

"Who would be wearing the ring then? I mean, aren't you two together?"

The two guys looked at each other before they both hurriedly took a couple of steps back.

"What? No, no, no... No! We're not together – We're not gay."

Matt gave a loud sigh from himself as he ran a hand through his blond hair. "We're not gay. I'm here to buy an engagement ring to my girlfriend".

Tai came forward and couldn't help but speak up. "Yeah, what he said. I've been dating my girlfriend for eight years– I have a girl. He's dating his girlfriend for the last six years. We're not gay. Do we look gay to you?"

"I'm so very sorry, sir. I apologize. It was a wrong assumption from my side. I'm very sorry."

Tai was about to speak but Matt cut in before he had a chance to speak. "It's okay. Can you help me to find a ring for a woman this time?"

"Yes, of course. Let me just put these away and I'll get some rings for you."

"Thank you." She left to put the tray of rings away while the two friends stood waiting for her to return. Tai stood back shaking his head. "I can't believe she thought we were together. Doesn't she know who you are?"

"Thank God for that." he said under his breath.

"I mean, in what angle do we look gay? We are friends – just friends,"

Matt led his mind wander back about their friendship throughout the years.

_"That's right. It's all my fault."  
"Tai?" Matt came forward and punched him in the face._

_Davis looked at the two and couldn't help but express his thoughts. "Hey, why're you hitting Tai? You're supposed to be friends! And friends don't fight friends, unless they're on a boxing team, and that's a whole different thing. Hey!"_

_"Davis, let them be!" It took a minute before Matt raised a hand forward to Tai. "Tai?"_

_The brown haired leader looked up at the blond. "You're right. Thanks, Matt, I needed that."_

_"Sure, any time. I'll do it again." He said as he helped his friend up on his feet with a smirk._

The second incident happened at their high school days.

_Tai led his head hit the table in front of him in pure frustration. "I can't believe I failed that math test." Matt placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax. You'll pull through. No need to worry."_

_"Easy for you to say. You're not the one who failed."_

_"Look, I'm sure you're going to do better next time. I'll make sure of it."_

_"How?"_

_"I'll help you study."_

_"Really? You would do that?"_

_"Hey I got the Crest of Friendship, and you're my best friend. Of course I'm going to help you; now stop sulking. You're going to pull through, don't worry."_

_He raised his head from the table and turned to his head on its side to look at his best friend. "You think so?"_

_"I know so. Now come on sleepyhead; we'll be late for the next class!"_

The next incident happened when they were watching a movie at Matt's place.

_"Just shut up and sit quietly."_

_"And I love you too, Matt."_

The last incident happened when they were out at a restaurant with everyone else.

_Matt bumped his shoulder into Tai's as he gave him the bill of the evening they all had been a part of. "I'm not taking you with me anywhere anymore."_

_"Oh, come on man!"_

_"No, my money doesn't grow on trees!"_

_"Sure it doesn't – it grows from outer-space." Tai winked at him._

He came back to reality and lightly shook his head. In the meantime, the woman had returned – bringing a couple of trays of rings with her. They both took a look at them, but they couldn't find the one they were looking for. He wanted something special and unique; something beautiful.

He looked up at the woman. "I was looking for something more special. Do you have some other rings I can take a look at?"

"Sure. We have some new rings that we got a couple of weeks ago. They're all brand new designs." She opened a glass case and took two new trays of diamond rings out. She turned around and placed them in front of the two guys so they could take a look at them.

As he took a glance at them, he finally found the ring for her. It couldn't be more perfect he thought. He nudged Tai.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Depends on what you're thinking. I'm thinking about a giant sandwich right now. Damn, I could eat one straight away."

Matt gave him a _'what-is-wrong-with-you'_ look.

"What? I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat yet."

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll buy you some dinner afterwards, but just try to focus on the ring in front of you right now. That one right there. What do you think of it?"

Before he could take a look, he glanced up at the woman. "And we're still not gay!"

He lowered his gaze where Matt was pointing at before. He leaned forward and took a closer look at it.

"It's quite beautiful."

"It is, isn't it?" He pointed at the ring and asked if they could have a closer look at it.

With that, she picked it out from the tray and handed it over for them to see. Matt smiled, as ring reminded him of Sora.

Tai took a look at the price tag and glanced at Matt. "It sure costs a lot."

"Yeah, but I think it's worth it." They both looked at the woman in front of them. "I think that's the one."

She smiled. "Very well, I'm sure she's going to love it. It's such beautiful ring, after all."

She pulled the ring back into the tray and placed them back into the glass cases. Matt had told her what size he needed for the ring and with that she disappeared back into the backroom to get the actual ring for him.

A moment later she returned with a whole new ring and a small velvet box carrying in her hand. Before she could place it in, Matt stopped her by asking a question.

"I was thinking if it was possible for me to get it engraved?"

"Of course. But, it will cost you extra. If you have the time, I can get it done for you right now if you want. It might take a while for it to finish, though."

"We've got the time." He said as he glanced at Tai.

She nodded and gave them a smile. "What do you want to engrave on it?"

Tai smirked at crossed his arms over his chest. "Write _'Tai's handsome'_ on it. Bet she's going to love it."

Matt ignored his friend's remark and turned his attention toward the woman. "Actually, I was thinking about something else. Something different." He told her what he was thinking and she head back into the room to get it done.

After spending about forty-five minutes at the shop, she finally came out and showed the engraving to him to have his approval before she packed it down. The two guys smiled at the sight and nodded in thanks to her. She carefully placed it in the small velvet box and into a small black bag before she moved to the counter where Matt could pay for the engagement ring.

The two guys walked outside to the car with a pleasant smile on their faces. Tai was happy that his best friend finally experienced true love. He couldn't be happier that the other was dating Sora. He already knew that Matt would make her happy no matter what.

A voice swiftly snapped him back to reality. "So, when are you going to propose to Cath'?"

"What?"

Matt started the engine of the car and drove out of the parking lot. "I saw you looking at other rings..."

"Yeah, for you."

"…after I had picked mine out."

There was a small silence between the two friends. It was however broken by Tai. "August." he finally answered.

"Huh?"

"I'm planning to ask her in August, when it's our nine year anniversary."

The car stopped at a traffic light. The blond turned to his side and punched his best friend on the shoulder.

"Hey!" the brunet exclaimed.

"I've just shared something personal with you, and you didn't even tell me that you were planning to propose to Cath'."

"I was going to wait. It's a whole year until it'll happen. Besides I want to see how it turns out for you now, and then when I'm sure enough I'm going to make my move." He smirked at him.

"Real funny." The traffic signal showed green and he began to drive.

"Whatever, are we driving towards a café? I'm starving."

"You always are." Matt said as he shifted the gear of the car and drove towards a place they could eat.

* * *

To Be Continued!

I hope you enjoyed it! Please, do leave a review, because I would really love to hear your thoughts. ^_^


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you for tthe warm reviews, everyone! Much love to you all.

I hope you'll enjoy the next update! ^_^

Disclaimer - I do not own Digimon!

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Soon, they had already ordered their food and were almost finished eating their meal.

Matt reached out for his soda and took a sip from it, as his eyes were on the brunet who was still busy eating his burger.

"Seriously, how can you that much eat without getting fat?"

"I work out! Fat is turned into muscle. I thought you knew that already?" Tai explained as he took a bite of his last couple of fries. Matt simply rolled his eyes.

When they were both done, a waitress came toward the table with their bill. As soon as they saw the small white sheet of paper they both couldn't help but say "He's paying" at the same time.

The woman raised an eyebrow at them. Tai chose to speak. "It's not a date! We're friends." he pointed a finger at Matt.

"Don't you know who he is? He's Matt Ishida, the lead singer from The Wolves."

"Ex-lead singer." Matt interrupted him as he buried his face into his hands.

However the brunet continued. "He's a test pilot now and is even going to travel up to space soon."

The waitress couldn't help but show her excitement as she turned to the blond. "Oh my gosh! It's really you. I can't believe it. You're here in the café where I work. Oh my gosh! I was a really big fan of yours... I mean… I still am but you're of course not singing anymore…"

Tai leaned forward. "Why, of course he still can. He just needs to bring his guitar into space and we might see a man in space and playing the guitar for the first time in history." He said as a grin began to spread across his face.

The waitress smiled. "That would be so awesome. Can I get your autograph please?"

Matt raised his gaze and smiled at the woman. "Sure, do you have a pen?"

"Oh, I'll just go and get one." She made her way toward the counter. Meanwhile the blond gave his best friend a death glare.

She returned with a pen and a paper to write on. When he was done he gave it back to her where a huge smile came across her face. "Thank you so much. Um, you know what? You guys don't have to pay for the food. It's on the house."

"No, we can't do that! We'll pay." And indeed Matt paid for the meals they had.

The two friends were making their way toward the car, when Matt sat inside first and locked the doors of the car. Tai tried to open the passenger seat, but without luck. He looked at the blond through the car window where he simply shook his head at him as a sign that he wasn't going to unlock it. He rolled down the window and leaned forward. "You're an idiot! A fat idiot."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"An idiot. I'm never taking you out with me anymore."

"Come on man, unlock the door."

"No, why don't you take a cab home, or even better use your feet and walk home!" He pressed the button to close the window.

"I just helped you pick out the perfect ring for Sora!" Tai managed to say before it closed.

Matt sighed after a while. No matter how he behaved, he was his friend – his best friend. He unlocked the door and he got inside to the passenger seat. Once Tai got seated, he reached toward the blond and gave him a hug. "What the-?"

"I love you, man!" Matt shook his head as he started the engine and took off with a smile on his face.

"You'll gas the car." Yeah, their friendship was never going to change.

A week later, Matt had planned out how to propose to Sora. He had a lot of different ideas but eventually he decided to do it at their house. But before that could happen he needed to bring Sora out from the home first. Therefore he had asked Mimi for help so she could arrange something while he could get a chance to prepare a couple of things at home. The plan was simple actually. Mimi was holding a gathering at her place which she somehow 'couldn't' arrange by herself which meant she needed help – Sora's help.

Sora was home alone and was about to get her clothes out from her wardrobe when she was stopped as she heard the phone ring. Walking over to it, she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Sora, thank god it's you – I need your help, right now._"

"Mimi, slow down. What do you need help with?"

"_Everything! I really need a helping hand with the whole gathering thing_."

"Why are so stressed? It's just a normal gathering."

_".. Uh... You see I just need some help. Right now, please?_"

"Alright. I can come over later on the evening when I'm ready and..."

"_NOOO! I mean I need your help right now. You can always just bring your stuff here and we can both get ready together – just like old times. Hmm? What do you say?_"

"I guess its fine by me. I'll be on my way then."

"_Yes! I so cannot wait till you come. It's going to be so great_."

However, when Matt knew that she left the place he and Tai walked inside where they started to prepare the whole thing for tonight.

The house was pretty much as it was years ago when Sora was moving in to begin with. Of course now there were a lot of pictures on the shelves of the young couple. They had even managed to hang up the two large picture frames of the different quotes which they had been given by their friends.

A couple of hours later, they were both satisfied with the result in front of them. They made their way back to the living room to sit for a bit.

Tai could feel his best friend getting more nervous minute by minute as he kept tapping his foot to the floor and running a hand through his blond hair.

"Dude, calm down. You're making me nervous."

"Oh, you're nervous? You're not the one who's going to sing in front of her and then propose. What if she says no?"

Tai stood up from his chair and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Matt, listen to me. Sora loves you, alright? She doesn't love anyone else but you. She's going to say yes; now calm down."

The blond took a couple of deep breaths before nodding at Tai. "See, I bet you're feeling a lot better."

Tai took a glance down at his watch. "I think it's time for me to go. I need to meet up with the girls and make sure everything is set. We'll see you in a bit. Oh, and break a leg, Hot-shot."

Matt sighed before giving him a light smirk when he saw him leaving him behind. He stood up from the couch and walked to the garden area of his house.

He saw his acoustic guitar lying beside a chair and a couple of spotlight adjusted to the place.

He couldn't wait to see how her reaction was going to be when she saw all this. Was she going to be happy and say yes to marry him? Or was she going to turn him down? He let out a sigh as he hoped everything was going to be fine.

Both Sora and Mimi were already dressed and ready to meet the others. The brown haired girl took a small glance at Sora who was busy with something and took the opportunity to look down at her cell phone where she had received a message from Tai. She smiled slightly as she stood up and went toward to get her cream colored blazer.

Sora looked up in confusion. "What's going on?"

She went over to pick up her purse. "We're shifting the gathering at your place."

"What? But why? – wait, I haven't even prepared anything and the whole place is in a mess."

"Don't worry, everything is taken care of. The guys have everything under control."

Sora reached out for her purse. "But why shift places of all sudden?"

"There's more space at your place, come on we should get going." They left the house and drove toward the others.

Mimi sat at the passenger seat of Sora's car and couldn't help but smirk by the fact that her best friend had no idea what really was going on.

_'Let the show begin.'_

The girls managed to meet up with each other before heading toward Sora's place for the party. They were now at the place and knocked on the front door. The door opened where they met TK with a smile on their faces.

"Hey, come on in." They came inside and saw that everyone else were here. Well, except Matt.

Sora met them all and couldn't help but search for a certain blond haired guy. "Um, guys have you seen Matt anywhere?"

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He's coming after a couple of hours as he had something to take care of. Didn't he tell you?"

Sora was confused by the fact that he hadn't told her this. She had not seen him in the morning when she woke up because he had left early to do something. She had even called him, but he didn't pick any of her calls. "Um no, he didn't." She then chose to walk toward the girls.

She really wanted him to be here – this was their house they were gathered in after all. She shook her head lightly and found a drink from the table, turning her attention toward the girls who were busy talking about something she didn't catch.

A few hours later, they moved outside to sit at the garden area. They needed however to convince Sora to make her sit outside where they whole thing was going to take place.

They were busy talking with each other when suddenly the lights went out. The house was left in the dark so was the garden as there were placed a couple of lights there as well.

Sora looked around. "What just happened?"

"Oh, I think the light went out."

"Why don't we go and check it out, hey Sora can you sit and wait here, we'll be back in a while". Before she could protest they were already gone.

Sora was left behind where she tried to look around to see any signs of light. However she failed. She sat there wondering where the others had gone. And where was Matt? Why wasn't he here?

Suddenly there was a soft spot light on her as she closed her eyes in confusion and tried to adjust the sudden lightning in her direction. There was another spot light a couple of meters away from her where she saw Matt standing with a small smile on his face. He had his acoustic guitar lying beside him.

She was left confused and couldn't understand what was going on, and where were the others?

"Matt?"

"Sora, I know all this may have you confused, but I promise you'll have a better understanding of my actions tonight when this is all over. I guess I just want to tell you something important."

He had his eyes fixed on Sora. "Something I wanted for a quite a while now. Just... try to listen and you'll understand what I'm talking about." He looked down at his guitar and took a brief look at Sora. "This one's for you Sor'."

He never felt so nervous before, whenever he had to sing. But today wasn't just an old concert of his. Today he was going to propose his longtime girlfriend.

The others were watching closely from the inside of the house and couldn't wait to see how Sora would take this. What would her reaction be? Would she say yes?

However Matt picked up his acoustic guitar and started to strum it softly, humming to the song before he began to sing.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
There's so much they hold_

_And just like them old stars I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Her turquoise dress which went to her knees was shining a little by the spotlight. Her soft hair was falling loosely on one shoulder. She wasn't wearing much make-up, which made her even more beautiful.

_I won't give up on us_  
_Even if the skies get rough_  
_I'm giving you all my love I'm still looking up_

He looked at her as he meant every word he sang. Sora, however, couldn't help but feel happy and stunned as well that he had written such a beautiful song – just to her. She knew it had been years since she last seen had seen him singing but God, he hadn't lost his touch. She could feel his boyfriend's own emotions coming through in the song.

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

She gave a small laugh from her lips as she heard the word, _'navigating'_. The word was simply perfect for him to use. He was after all an astronaut, so why not use a couple of words from there when he could?

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it_

His eyes were shining and he meant every word he spoke.

The others were stunned how beautiful song he had manage to write was. He always managed to compose beautiful lyrics with deep meanings, but tonight he had simply outdone himself.

_No, I won't give up  
I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

Sora's heartbeat was beating louder in her chest, but she couldn't quite understand why. Why was the song giving her goose bumps? Why did it give her a strange feeling in her stomach? Why was this song in particular so different from the others?

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

But one thing she already knew was that he was singing about them, about their relationship - about himself, and what made the biggest impact on her was his own life.

He had been through a lot in his personal life. He had to learn what kind of things he was privileged with, what he was capable of, and who he was as a person. All this had taken a good amount of time in his life and she always admired him for that. He wasn't going to give up no matter what was thrown into his way.

As he played the guitar, Matt couldn't help but think how he had changed so much by spending so much time with her – he had changed for the better and it was all because of this beautiful woman in front of him.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, still looking up._

He gently placed the guitar down and slowly walked up to her. He had his eyes fixed on her as they both looked at each other.

_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

He was now standing in front of her and got down on one knee while she took a small step back. He held a strong gaze on her beautiful eyes as he spoke into a light whisper. She was simply stunned by his actions and didn't know what to say.

The others smiled at the sight in front of them. They could really feel the love which was coming through his words and his actions. The girls especially, were feeling a bit emotional and wiped their eyes as they felt a couple of joyful tears run down their cheeks.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

Their eyes were locked with each other. Her heartbeat was beating faster by the minute.

"..Matt?"

"Just shh... let me go first," He paused as he took a small glance down and then looked up into her ruby colored eyes.

"Sora, you have no idea how much you mean to me. You're the only one who has managed to get under my skin, more than anyone ever did. You filled me with joy and more importantly you lit up my world when the only thing I had known was the darkness."

He got the small velvet box out from his pocket.

"I have loved you for a while now, and I want to continue loving you, if you give me the permission to do so. What I'm asking you is..."

He took a deep breath before he collected the courage to look into her eyes once more and ask her the question he wanted to ask for so long. He opened the small box and caught her eyes.

"Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me and give me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She immediately brought her hands up to her mouth, as she couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was even more stunned when she heard those four words coming from his mouth.

Was he really proposing to her? She felt her eyes glister from tears threatening to spill and felt her heart beating even faster in her chest.

"I... Matt?" There was a small pause of silence between them as she was too astonished to figure out what was really happening.

She however finally found her voice and spoke in a gentle whisper. "I... Yes!"

A smile spread across his lips and he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger and met her in a tender kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to her.

In that very moment, their friends came out from the house screaming and cheering for their two friends.

They broke apart and smiled at the friends coming toward them with smiles on their faces. Sora, however stood surprised. "Did you guys know about this?"

"Of course we knew, how else to you think he got the courage to propose to you?"

"I... I'm too stunned right now."

Mimi walked up to her best friend and hugged her. "Oh my god! I cannot believe you're engaged."

She and the girls tuned their attention toward the ring on her left hand. "Let us see the ring."

She raised her hand and felt a small blush appear on her cheeks when she showed them the ring.

"OH MY GOD."

"Wow!"

"Damn, that's what I call an engagement ring."

"Tai, I better hope your listening to all this." Catherine joked at her boyfriend.

"Honey, I was with him when we bought the ring." Tai wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to himself.

"Wow, Sora it's a beautiful ring. It must have cost a fortune! I have to say, you've really outdone yourself, Matt."

The blond haired guy smiled and looked at auburn haired beauty. "I wanted to buy her something special." She lowered her gaze and took a look at her ring.

And indeed it was special. It was a white gold round Halo Diamond ring. It had small diamonds engraved around the ring as well. Overall it was a unique and beautiful engagement ring which Matt had bought for Sora.

"It's more than special." She lightly whispered as she couldn't believe if this was a dream or reality.

Kari suddenly had an idea and darted inside the house to grab her camera from her bag. She returned with a smile and looked at everyone.

"Okay you guys, we need a picture of this."

Everyone stood beside each other as she took a couple of pictures of them all. The last picture was of Matt and Sora, where he wrapped his arms around her from behind as they both looked into the camera. It was a beautiful image.

Davis and TK coughed which got everyone's attention. "Am I the only one who's tired?" He tried to be as natural as possible hoping the two people in the garden didn't catch the hint.

"Yeah, TK you're right. I'm feeling a bit tired myself."

"Oh yeah, totally."

"Yeah, me too."

"I so need my beauty sleep."

"Why don't we head home then?"

"Couldn't agree with you more, Izzy."

The others were so quick to get grab their belongings and said their goodbyes, then walked themselves out. Matt and Sora both stood confused by their friends' sudden and frenzied departure. But they could agree, however, both needed some alone time together.

Sora stood standing as she took a glance down at her engagement ring.

"I can't believe I'm engaged, I still remember being here and dancing with you after our little conversation about our so called future."

He smiled and extended a hand toward her. "Why not refresh the memory?"

She raised a playful eyebrow at him. "One question, is it the fisherman asking or the pilot?"

"Your fiancé."

She smirked. "Clever answer."

She took his hand and they moved slowly side to side feeling the love between them. He looked into her ruby eyes and couldn't be happier by the fact that she had said yes to him. He was so nervous throughout the day of what could have happen.

He stroked her cheek in a gentle manner. "I really love you, Sor'."

She felt touched by the simple five words he had said and buried her face into his chest where he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you too, Matt."

They continued to move to their own music with the light breeze caressing their skins in the night.

Sometime later, they were lying in the bed merely enjoying each other's company. She looked at her engagement ring and couldn't help but feel happy inside. This had always been something she had been dreaming of for years.

A dream every woman has when they grow up.

And now finally she had experienced it. More importantly, she couldn't believe how beautiful the diamond ring was – and not to mention expensive. She let it slide off from her finger for the first time and took a closer look when she suddenly noticed something.

There was engraving on the inside of the ring. Her eyes travelled slowly over each word as she softly read,

_'My Star & My Universe'_.

She felt her stomach turn slightly and shivers ran down her body as well. Not just did he buy an expensive ring and arrange the perfect proposal for her – but he had engraved it as well. For her.

She was touched by the words he had chosen to use. She already knew how much going to space and working for the JAXA meant to him. He had always a special glint in his eyes whenever he spoke about his job. Without realizing it, a tear ran down her cheek. She couldn't handle being so overwhelmed in just one day. She shifted slightly and sat up in a sitting position on the bed. Matt noticed her moving and looked up at her. He was surprised to see her crying, so he quickly sat up.

"Hey, you crying?" Matt watched her with concerned eyes.

"No... I... I'm so overwhelmed by all this. More importantly I can't believe what you wrote in the ring."

She finally looked up into his eyes and smiled sadly. "I know how much the words mean to you, going up to space and to see the stars, the universe with your own eyes. This has always been a dream for you to experience."

He nodded.

"My dream is to spend my whole life with you now. I wanted the best for you." he lightly brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"It was you all along. You were all I wanted from the start. God Sora, you mean so much to me – more than just the stars or the earth. You're my real universe right here. You've made me who I am today and I will cherish that forever." He leaned in and kissed her lips and after a moment they broke apart, when he placed his hand against hers.

He smiled at her and leaned back into the bed where her head was softly resting on his chest.

Sora recalled a time where Matt and her were out for a road trip. They had driven all the way as they wanted to experience the landscape the journey had to offer. What she remembered the most was the trip back to Tokyo.

_"Matt, we've been driving for ages!" Sora said from the passenger seat._

_Matt reached forward and changed the gear. "I know, but we're almost there."_

_"You said that one hour ago."_

_He took a small glance at her. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we'll make a stop."_

_Sora was about to answer him, but he interrupted her. "Really, Sora, go to sleep. It'll do you good – you'll stop being cranky for a while."_

_She gave him an amused look but gave it a thought and eventually she settled in a comfortable position and closed her eyes. Within half an hour she had fallen asleep on the seat next to him._

_Matt smiled as he took one last look at her, before returning his attention back on the road in front of him._

_Sometime later, the auburn haired woman opened her eyes and yawned slightly as she sat up in the seat. Her back was hurting from the uncomfortable position she had fallen asleep in. She blinked as her eyes rested on her boyfriend who was still driving._

_"Hey," she said, "How long was I out?"_

_"5 hours."_

_"What?" she exclaimed looking at him in shock, earning a slight pain shooting up her neck from the sudden movement. "And you've been driving ever since?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal, "Yeah."_

_"I can believe you didn't make a stop. I told you to wake me up."_

_"Relax, I'm fine."_

_She shook his head, "You need a break. We're going to make a stop at the diner. I saw a board a moment ago where we can get something to eat."_

_Matt chuckled slightly upon hearing the concern in her voice. He drove a few more minutes until they made a turn and parked the car outside a small dinner café. He got out and stretched his legs. It wasn't easy sitting inside a car for hours and making sure his full attention was on the road._

_They however went inside and ordered something they could eat._

_After an hour, they got out to the car so they could drive home. Matt was about to open the door of the driver's seat, but Sora stopped him. _

_"I'll drive," she said while giving him a small smirk._

_He handed her the keys and sighed, "Only for half an hour." He then went around to the other side of the passenger seat._

_She got inside and took the seatbelt on as she started the engine. "Only for half an hour," she repeated._

_They were already on the road when Matt a silent smirk appeared on his lips._

_Sora took a small glance at the corner of her eye. "What?"_

_He leaned back into the seat, "It's a shame it can't be on auto pilot," he shared a look with her. "Then we would be home within two hours."_

_"Oh really?" she couldn't help but ask as a teasing smile went across her lips._

_"Of course, you've got a handsome fast pilot sitting next to you."_

_"That's who you are, isn't it, fast?"_

_He smirked as a thought went through his mind. "Not in everything. I do take my time in certain things," the way he had said the words didn't go unnoticed by the girlfriend._

_"Oh my god, how can you even think like that right now?"_

_"Hey." he raised his hands in surrender, "I'm not the one who's referring to it."_

_She shook her head lightly, while wearing a small smile._

_"Besides, it's quite easy." she heard him whisper._

_"Let your mind take a rest, Mr. Pilot, and let me do the driving."_

_Matt closed his eyes, and sat in a comfortable position – even though it was impossible in the cramped space of the car. _

_"In case you want to get the familiar rush of adventure, the aviator glasses are on the left side above you."_

_Sora took a silent glance at him and saw that he had already closed his eyes. 'Why not take advantage of the moment' she thought. She quietly took the sun glasses out from its place and put them on._

_She smirked as she looked at herself through the rear view mirror. Her hand went to the gear and continued to drive on the road – allowing her to feel like she was driving an aircraft._

_She was an adventures woman to begin with and dating a pilot, so who could blame her?_

* * *

To Be Continued!

Feel free to leave a review, Lovelies!


End file.
